


Binding

by chipofmint



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen, Humor, Lance being well-meaning and Pidge being just plain confused, Spoilers, Team Bonding, also FIRST FIC IN THE CATEGORY BABYYYYY, because she/he/they??? which one??? PIDGE DON'T KNOW ANYMORE, non-binary Pidge, some angst but limited, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipofmint/pseuds/chipofmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wonders why Pidge won't come out and be "herself".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bentfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentfire/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Pidge and Lance are precious bbs that do not belong to me. Also be patient with Pidge; body dysphoria is a confusing thing!

_3 years in the future_

* * *

 

Another star system saved, Lance and Pidge walked side by side to their rooms in Allura’s castle-ship-thing, with Lance periodically glancing at Pidge and then back to the blue helmet between his gloved hands.

Lance had grown at least 5 inches while Pidge had stayed determinedly miniature, short hair, short torso… Though some things had grown on Pidge’s body, like hips for example. Other than that, Pidge retained a boyish figure indistinguishable from a 12-year-old male. At least, from what Lance could see.

And that was the strange thing about it.

Lance cleared his throat.

“Hey, you know. You don’t have to pretend anymore.”

Pidge pried the green helmet off, wiping off beads of sweat that had collected on the visor, then looked at Lance.

“What?”

“Well, you don’t have to dress like a dude, so why are you still doing it? We all know.”

Pidge blinked owlishly, stopped, coughed, put on glasses, and stared back at Lance.

Not used to intellectual Pidge being speechless, Lance used words to fill up the empty space. “I mean if you want to be called your real name, Katie, and wear girly stuff and grow your hair out, you can! Um, like, stuff that girls want to do. We already don’t treat you any differently. You don’t have to keep being ‘Pidge’. So… why do you?”

Pidge continued to do a very convincing owl impression, minus the hooting.

“Uh… dude? I mean, dudette?”

‘Dudette’ seemed to awaken the communication sector of Pidge’s brain. 

“Ugh, please don’t call me an ingrown hair on an elephant’s butt,” Pidge said as they stepped over to their nearby bedroom.

“An ingrown…what…?”

Pidge called over their shoulder, “That’s the literal definition of ‘dude,’ moron! Get a dictionary.”

“You didn’t answer my first question!” Pidge could hear Lance say as Pidge pushed the button to open and then close the automatic door behind them. 

Out of Lance’s sight, Pidge froze and then slowly leaned back into the door, sliding down until their butt hit the floor.

With practice, Pidge pulled off the boots of their suit, the shinguards, then the kneecaps, the arm guards, the shoulder pads, and threw them one by one to the opposite wall.

Pidge stopped at the chest plate. Instead, they stared down at the flat plane that squashed their… breasts.

Very quietly, Pidge lowered their face into their hands, smudging fingerprints on their glasses.

“Why do I?” they whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> About the dude = ingrown elephant hair thing... haha, I was told that by someone in 5th grade and completely believed it, but according to the sources I looked up, it's not an actual thing. Since Pidge is basically nonbinary me, and I spout "facts" that are sometimes nonfactual, I figured I would leave it in anyways. Have fun imagining Lance proving Pidge wrong in the near future. "SEE IT ACTUALLY WAS A SLUR AGAINST WOMEN DRESSING LIKE MEN IN SCOTLAND HA UR WRONG"


End file.
